Besos Lujuriosos
by E.lirio26
Summary: Besos Lujuriosos que me envuelven en la locura, besos fugaces, mágicos e indecentes, besos que me sumergen en el pecado, besos con intensión, besos con sabor a ti... mi placer deslumbrante en medio de mi ocupado mundo, donde creas música en medio de la pista y yo me hipnotizo solo al verte...


**Besos Lujuriosos**

La vida de Viktor Nikiforov encerrado en una oficina era tediosa, sus constantes quehaceres le inundaban de preocupaciones, su estrés muchas veces llegaba a los cielos, y a sus veinte ocho años, su futuro estaba resulto.

No es que fuera un hombre de mucho dinero, pero los negocios en los que había invertido por varios años hacía poco tiempo que rendían sus frutos, asegurando en más de una forma la vida cómoda a la que tanto aspiró.

Esa tarde, en la oficina todo estaba tediosamente revuelto como de costumbre, ser el agente publicitario en jefe le mantenía colmada su muy habilidosa paciencia, misma que había alcanzado luego de muchas malas experiencias.

Suspiró cansado, no era fácil manejar a varios novatos y mucho menos a uno de cabellera rubia, tan rebelde y ensimismado como Yuri Plisetsky, el hijo adoptivo de su antiguo amigo, Yakov Feltsman, un veterano entrenador de patinaje sobre hielo.

Yuri, de apariencia joven y delicada, en realidad no era nada amable, su carácter enfurruñado le sacaban más de una vez al día canas verdes, por su causa, el ruso sentía estar envejeciéndose mucho más rápido, y su carácter distraído no le ayudaba en nada para comprenderlo a la perfección, Viktor era retraído, y el ruso menor, a pesar de ser el subordinado, parecía el jefe.

Sus constantes discusiones entretenían al personal contratado, por suerte la palabra mágica, "dinero", era la llave maestra para amansar al lindo gatito, que después de su pago, se comportaba tan dulce, que parecía tener doble personalidad.

Luego de resolver algunos asuntos de índole comercial, este se encontraba cerrando su oficina, así como era el primero en llegar, también era el último en marcharse, su costumbre de deportista de sus años de juventud, aún seguían arraigadas en su andar diario.

A paso presuroso, iba camino al Castle, sus pupilos, o mejor dicho, los de Yakov, ya debían estar en su fase de calentamiento, pues estaba tarde. Ya hacía dos meses atrás que se encontraba sustituyéndole como entrenador, su tan nombrado amigo de muchos años y antiguo entrenador, se encontraba en un viaje de turismo con la madre de Yuri, la administradora de su agencia publicitaria, Lillia Baranovscaya.

Al principio, se encontraba reacio a aceptar la idea, pero solo un vistazo al primer día de clases fue suficiente para atraerlo a su antigua pasión.

Y hoy no era la excepción, llegó solo con cinco minutos de atraso, su asistente a cargo había dado inicio a las rigurosas prácticas que tendrían. Viktor, suspiraba complacido, estar donde realizó tantos esfuerzos para conseguir sus metas, le resultaba placentero, se sentía relajado, eso en él nunca había cambiado.

Como el primer día, no apartaba su mirada del joven pelinegro que patinaba con la pasión que una vez el representó en sus antiguos torneos, la gracia de ese joven, era tan atrayente, que parecía hacer música con su cuerpo. Y por más que lo intentará, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, no podía dejar de verle.

Estaba completamente fascinado, y aquello comenzó a subir de tono, sus ojos delineaban con lujuria su cuerpo, trazando límites que no estaba completamente seguro de romper, pero sí de alcanzar.

El entrenamiento fue exhaustivo, pero todos sus pupilos, ya se encontraban camino a casa, todos eran jóvenes, llenos de vitalidad y por supuesto, mayores de edad, que entrenaban por dos razones, disciplina y superación. La gran mayoría, deportistas, y un porcentaje bajo por afición.

Katsuki Yuuri, era el japonés, que de extraña manera lo tenía acorralado, a pesar de mostrarse jovial, su edad oscilaba los veinticinco años, muchas veces todos sus temores lo vencieron en la pista, Viktor lo sabía, y desde que comenzó a entrenarle su atracción hacia él se tornó peligrosa.

Cada parte de él era una sorpresa, sus lágrimas, su sonrisa, sus distintas expresiones, sus ojos color vino que brillaban con determinación, con pasión, con lujuria, y el ruso estaba completamente hipnotizado, y esa noche, en el cuarto de hotel a donde habían acordado encontrase lo confirmaba.

A pesar de no ser el primero de sus encuentros, sentía la misma emoción, el nipón, ya le esperaba en el cuarto 502, como ya se había hecho costumbre hacía un mes. Al entrar, la habitación estaba a oscuras, y unas velas perfectamente colocadas alrededor de la cama podían dar vista a lo que se encontraba encima de esta.

Un cuerpo de piel pálida, blanca como la inocencia, que mostraban perfectamente algunas marcas como evidencia de su anterior encuentro, piernas fuertes y carnosas vestidas con un panty negro que llegaba a sus muslos, amarrados a unos tirantes que le conectaban a una especie de corsé enterizo, que cubría el tronco delineando la cintura del castaño, largas cuerdas sobresalían de estas esparcidas sobre la cama, y una tanga de perlado color le hacían juego.

Su cabellera oscura se encontraba perfectamente arreglada hacia atrás, otorgándole el eros, que durante sus encuentros había descubierto, y que para ese momento le hizo agua la boca, dejando a un lado su portafolio y saco de vestir, se aproxima a este a paso lento, mientras relamía sus labios ante la sensual imagen que el más bajo le regalaba.

El nipón le veía venir, y su respiración se agitaba solo por desearlo más cerca, insinuando de forma descarada cuanto quería que este le hiciera lo que acostumbraron durante sus encuentros, "magia".

Delgados y largos dedos acariciaron los sensibles y rosados botones que sobresalían de la lechosa piel, el corsé no tapaba tan magnificente lugar, al contrario los dejaba expuesto, haciéndolos más llamativos, con el fin de tentar. El ruso, viendo como su pequeño se estremecía ante su roce, no dudo ni por un segundo saborearlos, sacando de la de su compañero pequeños jadeos sedientos.

Su lengua rodeaba su pezón, lamiéndolos con insistencia, y con su mano derecha atendía al otro, masajeándolo de forma circular, dejando de vez en vez suaves pellizcos que le hacían gemir más alto. Los pies de Yuuri, comenzaban a contraerse, despertando en la excitación su ya notable erección…

El mayor, veía complacido al nipón, sonriendo para sí mismo, posa sus manos dejando caricias intencionales sobre su pecho, bajando de forma lenta hacia su vientre, depositando más besos allí, besos húmedos que al tocar la cálida piel, sentía fundir sus sentidos.

Yuuri, titiritaba, el contacto de los labios del otro le enloquecían, trataba de acallar sus gemidos, pero era inútil, sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta estacionarse sobre la tela que ya comenzaba a notarse húmeda por el liquido preseminal que goteaba del miembro del más bajo.

Con sus mejillas arreboladas, el peliplata, deslizaba sus dedos sobre el borde de su tanga, desnudando su miembro, el cual ya estaba despierto, clamando por atención, Viktor reía ante la vista, el moreno tapaba su rostro en un fallido intento por ocultar sus enfurecidas mejillas, pero el ruso se levantó unos segundos para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros.

Quitando las manos por condescendencia ante el mayor, su mirada inevitablemente se perdió ante los mares del otro, que le miraba con latencia y clemente deseo. Levantando su mentón, el permiso para tomar de sus labios fue concedido, y al tocarse, ambos se fundieron.

Allí, la magia cobró sentido, las estrellas se tornaron más brillantes y sus respiraciones hicieron estragos. Viktor deslizaba su lengua sobre los rosados del nipón, haciéndose espacio entre ellos, quería explorar, reconocer su ya conocido lugar, la lengua del otro, el cual le respondía con el mismo ímpetu, al tocarse, sonidos húmedos comenzaron a salir, generando una fricción candensiosa y de forma inconsciente entre sus caderas.

Sus lengua se enredaban la una a la otra, no peleaban, se degustaban entre sí, el castaño sentía derretirse, gimiendo quedamente en respuesta, y sus manos apretaban al pecho del otro sobre la oscura camisa.

Viktor, no soportando el calor entre sus cuerpos, se separa de forma rápida, el menor se queja en respuesta, afloja su corbata y abriendo su camisa, muestra sus definidos abdominales bañados en sudor, el cual Yuuri, acarició sin pudor, mientras este se despojaba de su camisa, el castaño tomo los pezones del contrario con su boca, besándolos, dejando rastro de saliva en ellos, mientras desperdigaba besos por toda la extensión de su pecho.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante esos roces húmedos, y comprendiendo la suplica, se quita rápidamente su prendas inferiores, dejando a excelente vista su prominente erección. Yuuri, le volvía loco, su rostro cargado de lujuria le encendían, le hacían querer destrozarle, llenarle por completo su interior, y solo pensar en eso, le hacían romper sus estribos, pero sabía que al contrario le encantaba sentir que llevaba el control, así que por solo unos minutos le dejaba llevar la batuta, aprovechando todas y cada uno de sus atenciones.

Al subirse sobre la mullida cama, Yuuri, trazaba líneas invisibles en sus músculos, caricias que dejaban placenteras corrientes en su parte baja, traviesamente desliza sus manos hasta rosar su miembro, sus manos desnudas subían y bajaban, rodeando su glande, su voz se escuchaba gruesa en respuesta, y el más bajo lo entendía a la perfección, lo estaba disfrutando.

Una caricia húmeda, caliente, suave, se esparcía por todo su miembro, su cuerpo temblaba de gusto, su compañero, se había vuelto experto, y su pecho se inflaba ante la afirmación en la que ahora se encontraba. Los labios de su amante, se volvieron traviesos, comenzando a expandirse, cubriendo lenta y tortuosamente su pene.

Sus labios se cerraban gustosamente succionándole, y su lengua dejaba rastros húmedos e intencionales por toda su extensión, fijaba su mirada de vez en vez, disfrutando la bella vista del mayor quien se estremecía ante su buen servicio.

Sabía que el mayor estaba por venirse, pero no se la dejaría fácil, y levantándose sigilosamente con sus rodillas apoyada sobre el colchón, le rodea con su cuerpo, soltando las cuerdas que sujetaban su corsé, este se afloja dejando a la vista su torneada figura, que mostraba su trabajado cuerpo, y sus mejillas sonrojadas le hicieron ver apetecible.

El ruso, lamio sus labios en respuesta, una vez más, por esa noche, y el menor se sentía satisfecho, inclinándose sobre su rostro, besos suaves dieron inicio a unos más profundos, lleno de un oculto significado. Sus besos subieron de tono, sus lenguas traviesas jugaban a nunca acabar, y las inquietas manos del albino comenzaron a amasar su prominente trasero, sus gemidos se hicieron presentes, nuevamente, le encantaba ser deseado, y el mayor le complacía en esto.

Sus besos, se extendían por su cuello, su mentón, sus lóbulos, bajaban tentativamente hacia sus hombros, lamiendo su clavícula, revoloteando una y otra vez sobre sus marcados músculos, que luego de pocos minutos comenzaron a apaciguarse, el mayor, había puesto sus dedos en su interior, acariciando con latente esmero su sensible punto.

Gemidos altos salían de la boca del castaño y rebotaban en las paredes de la habitación haciendo eco, el sudor perlaba su piel, dejando a la vista sus erectos pezones, el cual el ruso no tardó en devorar, su boca comenzaba a salivar, dejando caer pequeños hilos sobre su rostro, esto al ser mirado por el peliplata, su más salvaje instinto despertó.

Yuuri, no paraba de mover sus caderas, haciendo fricción con su miembro sobre el del otro, y al ser girado súbitamente para quedar sobre el colchón de la cama, justo debajo su cuerpo, no evitó soltar un quejido en reclamo, pero al tratar de hacer un puchero inconforme, es besado con salvaje deseo.

Los labios del ruso le tomaron ruda y desesperadamente, su lengua exploraba su cavidad bucal, succionando su lengua con pericia, este no pudo contenerse, nuevamente apegándose al cuerpo de este para rosarse. El ruso se movía sobre este, le encantaba cómo el otro de forma errática se movía gimiendo en el proceso.

Viktor, tomando su miembro comienza a masturbarlo, y el nipón más desinhibido expandía más sus piernas dejando a la vita su rosada entrada, que palpitaba por ser atendido por el falo del mayor. Este rosaba su miembro de arriba hacia abajo sobre su anillo, sin dejar de masturbarlo en el vaivén de sus caderas.

Yuuri, suplicaba por ser penetrado y el peliplateado se lo concedería, a esas altura hacerse del rogar le estaban causando un serio daño a su erecto miembro, que comenzaba a punzar dolorosamente por ser atendido. Sin esperar un segundo más, se introdujo en el contrario de una sola estocada, quien chillo por la repentina invasión.

Las paredes internas del nipón le apretaban deliciosamente, y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre su pelvis de forma pausada, esta vez concentrándose en tocar el botón que encendía totalmente al insaciable Yuuri. Al encontrarlo, sus estocadas se volvieron más certeras, y su amante se pegaba más a su cuerpo, gimiendo a alta voz.

Esto le encantaba, la estrecha cavidad de su amante le hacían delirar, sus caderas se movían sin control, chocando contras las esponjosas nalgas del otro, haciendo un delicioso rebote, no podía separarse de sus labios, estos eran adictivos, y el moreno, no le ponía objeción, al contrario le suplicaba su atención.

Ambos, movían sus caderas al compas del otro, y Viktor, se apegó al cuerpo del más bajo queriendo sentirle completamente, mientras sus manos viajaban desde su espalda baja a sus muslos, marcando sus manos con cada roce.

Yuuri, soltaba sus gemidos, conocía el gusto de su ruso amante, y lo practicaba con devoción, tenerlo salvajemente golpeando su interior entre sus piernas, era su más ferviente y pecadora perdición. Se abrazaba a su cuerpo, se movía con insistente pasión, mezclando el sudor de sus pieles, fundiéndose el uno al otro en aquella candente conexión.

Eran uno, era magia, eran solo de ellos dos, y como un sueño se dejaba llevar, sus besos le envolvían, eran su droga favorita, esa manzana del pecado que una y otra vez no dejaría de probar. Besos que le desconectaban del mundo, que encendían su más bajas intensiones, besos con dulce sabor a peligro.

Viktor, extasiado ante la apretada tensión que este ejercía en su miembro, no dejaba de moverse, sus movimientos comenzaron a tornarse erráticos, y el más bajo, temblaba, arañando su espalda con reconocida esencia, lo entendió, estaba cerca, y golpeando repetidas veces su punto dulce, no dejó de besar con hambre aquellos hinchados labios, su lengua era exquisita y perdido en su boca, el orgasmo inundo sus cuerpos.

Yuuri, gemía a fuerte voz, su cuerpo titiritaba ante las placenteras corrientes que embargaban su ser, sus manos sujetaban los brazos del albino quien viéndole retorcerse bajo de él, sus paredes apretando tan divinamente su pene, en respuesta, su orgasmo inundo su piel, haciéndole gruñir, mientras se amagaba al cuerpo de su amante.

Respiraciones agitadas, el sudor mojando sus pieles, ojos brillosos, cabellos revueltos, y una sonrisa complacida, eran la prueba de su pecador encuentro, ambos se deseaban, su compatibilidad exponía sus carnales deseos, ambos eran el uno para el otro en cuanto al sexo, y nada más importaba en aquel cuarto de hotel, la habitación 502 era su paraíso.

Yuuri, besa nuevamente al mayor, era un beso calmo, aun tembloroso por el reciente orgasmo, lleno de significado, y este le responde, adentrando su lengua, manteniendo la línea sutil establecida.

Estaban cansados, y por unos minutos se abrazaron, sus cuerpos estaban tendidos en la cama, sus piernas enrolladas y sus pieles expuestas, completamente desnudos, a la poca luz que rondaba la habitación. Las velas ya se habían desgastados y la luna que se divisaba por el balcón bañando sus cuerpos con su luz, siendo la única testigo de su apasionada entrega.

Ya arreglados, su despedida se hacía larga, caricias y besos fugaces retardaban con intensión su marcha, y un beso íntimo marcó una próxima cita, Yuuri, aceptando el nuevo trato, abría la puerta de la habitación, suspirando aletargadamente, fija sus profunda mirada avinada sobre los azules del ruso, y una sonrisa un poco melancólica hacía dolorosa su separación.

Se volvía a repetir, Viktor, se abrazaba a su espalda, regando besos en su nuca y espalda, acariciando su vientre, haciéndole estremecer, la distancia era difícil, pero un suspiro resignado rompía con aquello, sus palabras dolían, pero tenían que despertar de su sueño.

 _-Viktor, no olvides colocarte el anillo. Tu esposa te espera._

El mayor volvía de golpe a la realidad y con pesar rebuscaba el anillo en su saco, miraba a su amante quien en respuesta se mostraba distante, y colocándolo en su lugar, dejaba una última caricia en las mejillas del castaño. Se manchaba a paso lento hasta desaparecer en la lejanía.

El nipón, suspiraba resignado, atendiendo la decimo quinta llamada de su pareja, quien preocupada le había vuelto a llamar…

-¿Chris?

 **Fin**


End file.
